


Letters To Major Alenko

by Last_Thing_I_Knew



Series: Letters To Alenko. [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Almost big brother protective like, Almost the rest of the crew does, Amongst Other assorted characters - Freeform, And Kaidan doesn't know all of them, F/M, Garrus is really protective of Shepard, Kaidan doesn't know about the letters, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, More tags to be added I guess as I move along, Shepard gains a drinking problem during the second book in the series after Horizon, Shepard getting spaced, Shepard has secrets, Shepard writes letters to Kaidan, Some Fluff, Some Humor, There are some letters from others in here, and to others, but not until around Mass Effect 3, comfort in friends, especially Garrus, mainly in book three, some ptsd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Thing_I_Knew/pseuds/Last_Thing_I_Knew
Summary: A walkthrough of Connor Shepard's life throughout the series, ranging from tales of missions either gone right or awry to tales of things that happen between Shepard and the crew.Set During Mass Effect 3
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: Letters To Alenko. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073880
Kudos: 2





	Letters To Major Alenko

The crew cheers in the background, except for Garrus and I. We’re sitting quietly, perched in a corner sipping our separate drinks. “We really did it Connor.”

I smile, humming in response as I watch the team over the rim of my glass. “We sure did Garrus.” I watch as he makes eye contact with Tali across the room, a smile gracing his face. “So you and Tali huh?”

A light blush crosses his features and he looks away with a small smile. “Yeah.” He says quietly, taking a sip of his drink.

“You two fit.”

“So did you and Alenko.” He murmurs back, watching my face for any reaction.

I shake my head, setting my glass down and standing up. “Not anymore, I’m going to head in for the night. Will you all be okay?” I ask, looking between him and the group that may or may not be getting a tad bit too rowdy for their own good.

He nods, a solemn look appearing on his face. “We’ll be fine Shepard… Will you?” He asks, taking another sip of his drink.

I nod, holding up my omni-tool. “I think I’m going to write.”

“To him?”

I turn away, shrugging softly. “We’ll see.”

* * *

Kaidan, 

We won. We’re headed back to Alliance space. I spoke with Anderson and Hackett and I’ve been informed that I’m going on shore leave and I’m basically grounded like a child. I’m fine with that though. For now, we’re safe. You’re safe. And that’s all that matters to me.

Love,

Connor.

* * *

Kai,

They’ve assigned someone to my case. James Vega, he’s a log. Literally, he’s really beefed up. I’m not sure I like him at all. He flirts constantly. It’s slightly annoying. I miss you. 

Love,

Connor.


End file.
